For Me, My Crazy Life Goes On
by BlossomsAtSunrise
Summary: Do you ever have one of those days where you just wake up in the desert? I have. It's not clear to me how I got here, but now I am apart of the Marvel world. Why do I keep dreaming of him? Why do I feel like I'm on fire! Something's wrong, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Avengers characters except Jessica.**

**This fan fiction probably will not follow the Avengers movie plot.**

**Chapter 1**: Waking Up

The moon shined brightly in the night sky, it's light outlining my body and the landscape around me. Although I was completely alone I didn't feel that way, perhaps it was the moonlight that shined down on me that made me feel this way. It made the dark seem less lonely and more beautiful and bright. My gaze flickered slightly away from the moon and towards the crystal blue stars that surrounded it beautifully in the dark night sky. I was lying on my back in the dirt while stared up at the moon and I moved my shoulders against the the ground then I felt the cold dirt moved with them. I listened to my breathing as the wind blew by in the night and caressed my face thoroughly. And minute after minute ticked by as I lay there motionless staring up at the bright, white, shining moon.

I couldn't stay like this for long. I could feel the thoughts bubbling in a small corner of my mind: Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? But the questions weren't enough for me to find an incentive to finally move.

In the distance my ears caught the sound of a smooth sounding car engine and wheels against a road. Turning my head to the right I saw the layout of the land and I recognized it to be a desert. My eye brows pulled themselves slightly together at the sight of desert plants. Why am I in the desert? I asked myself. The sound of the car was getting and so I received my incentive. I set up and saw that the desert went on a lot further and going through it was a long road with a wall of rocks on the other side of it. And the engine of the car that I heard could be seen coming down the road, it's headlights catching my eyes' attention even more.

The car I heard was a survival wake up call and caused me think straight and act. Finding myself in the desert alone wasn't my idea of a good situation. So I stood up quickly on weak legs and glanced back at the desert that was lit brilliantly by the moon. I knew that if I didn't want to be left stranded out here with the wild animals and bugs I better get moving. Lucky for me there was a car coming my way and I looked towards it and started sprinting as fast as I could in its direction on legs that were half asleep. I didn't waste any energy waving my arms in the air until I got close enough to it. When I saw that it was a very new model of a white Mustang I knew that I was close enough and so now I stood at the edge of the road so I started to wave my arms.

"Hey! Over here! Hey! I need help!" I yelled as I jumped up and down while still waving my arms. In a swift motion the car passed me by so fast that I felt the wind wind that it made hit my face and my legs. Its head lights had blinded my eyes for a moment than they were quickly replace with the sight of the car's red glowing tail lights.

"No!" I shouted at it then I twisted my mouth and scowled at it in disappointment. I looked back to where it came from hoping that another car was coming my way again. Unfortunately all I saw was an empty road. I can't believe this is actually happening to me. Okay calm down ,don't cry, don't A loud uneasy cry was starting to come from my throat but then when that I had started to let out it turned into a yelp and my body jerked in surprise when I heard a voice.

"You know it's considered not smart to stand on the side of the desert at night, while you're alone." A smug mans voice said near me. Turning my head to my left I saw the white Mustang that has passed me and my mouthed opened not to say something but in surprise. They must have come back and pulled to the side of the road when I wasn't looking.

Although I was very grateful for him to have turned around that didn't mean that I was going to throw caution to the wind. So sent I said a silent prayer, please don't be a rapist or murderer... Or both. Then I started to walk along the rocks and small desert plants near the road until I got to the driver's side. The side of his face that was facing the window had a dull blue glow as it was lit up by the moon. When I came next to the opened window he looked up at me then turned on the light on the ceiling in his car and so I saw him clearly. He was a good-looking older man that strangely I recognized, when he turned his face completely to me my breath hitched in my chest and I was overcome with excitement. I must have had some expression on my face because he looked at me and smiled.

"Oh my goodness! Ah!" I muttered.

"Yes, I am Tony Stark." He said casually.

"You're Robert Downey Jr!" I said excitedly and he lifted his eyebrows.

"No... I'm Tony Stark." He said and I gave him a strange look. "You know of Stark Industries..." He added and I still gave him the same face, why was he using his character's name? "Well if you don't know welcome to the planet Earth." He said and I just nodded my head as I was still overwhelmed that. I didn't understand why he was pretending to be his character. But hey! He's Robert Downey Jr. so I just shrugged it off and agreed.

"Okay." I said breathless and he looked up at me.

"So you're obviously stranded." He said. I looked back at the desert and nodded. What was I doing here anyway?

"Um,yes. Could you help me please?" I asked.

"Yeah that's why I came back. I got a good look at you. A young girl hitch hiker has less of a chance of being a murderer. Unfortunately for me you're too young to have a little. But... I guess I could wing it and still help you." I smiled and nodded at him. Then he stared at me as if he was waiting for something. "Well no need to rush to your savior. It's not like I have any other appoints. I'll turn off the car and we can stay here all night." He said. Oh his sarcasm is off the chart I thought as I stared at him with an uncertain expression.

"Look i'm just kidding. But what are you waiting for? Come on I do have somewhere to be."He said making gestures with his left hand that was sticking out of the car window.

"Oh!" I said. Then I speed walked around to the passenger side and before got inside I thanked god that wasn't going to be stuck out here. And I would like to just add that as soon as I sat down and closed the door my body sunk right into the chair after he drove off. Apparently he likes to pick up female hitchhikers _and_ drive as fast as possible.

**Hello readers! I have wanted to make an Avengers fan fiction for a while now. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please, please, please review. I want to know what you think about it. I love to read reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the Marvel characters are mine.**

Chapter 2: We're in Nevada!?

I anxiously watched the white reflective line on the road past us trough the windshield of the car. I was thinking hard about how in the world did I end up in the desert in the first place? And now I'm in a car with Robert Downey Jr.! That's the only part that i'm ecstatic about. I pulled my gaze away from the road a head and looked at him. Beyond his silhouette the moon outlined the waves of sand in the desert and all it's plants and nonliving things, you know the rocks and dead trees, then moon had pointed this out to me in the distance. When my focus faded out the small roaring of the road against the tires brought me back into the car and stared at the closet thing in the car that I could see, Roberts glowing chin.

"So how old are you anyway?" He asked. I was taking by surprise of the noise of someone speaking, especially him and my mouth went a little dry before I stuttered a reply.

I'm, 18" I responded awkwardly. I said it in a weird way because I still have problems believing that I became an adult last July. I've always been independent in a lot of ways but I feel strange being able to call myself adult. I guess that I was expecting a lot more for myself like I should be doing something big and that makes me feel anxious. What should I be doing? I have no idea.

"Really?" He said and his voice had came out sarcastically before glanced quickly in my direction.

"I know what you're thinking. And its not my fault that my voice never matured. It just didn't. But I am 18." I said sighing at the number.

"You don't sound too happy about it. You're an adult now you get to get into clubs...unless you were already sneaking into them." He said.

"No! I've never been to a club nor do I ever want to go to one. It 's just that it feels weird. I feel like I should be doing something." I said.

"Relax, its just by law you're an adult. You're still a kid. And you don't have to answer this next question. But answer anyway." I smiled at his conflicting words. He seemed more like his character Tony Stark than I thought he would be in real life. "What were you doing in the desert alone? I mean the last time I checked it's not really a hot spot for adult newly." He said. I nodded slowly and decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know." I said. I started to feel really bad about not knowing why alone in the desert. I'm surprised I didn't freak out and panic as soon as I realized I was alone. There are a lot of things that I don't like but the a some things that just tip the scales: The dark, being alone, and feeling trapped... which I know isn't the same thing as stranded but they both not being able to move when you want to.

"You don't know? What do you mean that you don't know?" He asked glancing at me. I took a huge breath.

" I don't know...I was just...there." I said trying to explain.

"Just there. Really?" He asked sarcastically."You weren't kidnapped were you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up there and I don't know how I got there! I was laying in the dirt until I heard you driving down the road." I lead mu head back and started to control my breathing before I started hyperventilating.

"Okay, I get that you're freaked out, calm down... Have you ever tried weed?" That had to be the most serious thing that he said since I started riding in his car. I looked at him with a surprised are you serious face. "Sorry... So you don't remember _anything_?" He asked. I shook my head absent mindedly. "Yeah that's weird."He said. Rubbing my hands on my jeans I felt he dirt roll between my hands and my pants. What happened to me? I asked myself. I looked up from the dash bard and noticed a bright sign that read Las Vegas and it was being held on a giant pole. Then in the distance for the first time I saw the orange lights of Las Vagas, it would've been a happy moment if I wasn't so surprised.

"We're in Nevada?!" I gasped.

"Yes. Where did you think you were?" He asked. I laid my head back on the seat and shook my head as I closed my eyes tightly. What am I doing here!?

As we passed by the gigantic hotels and casinos I looked around dramatically. I never seen such overwhelming sights, there was so much light and so many people. Everything was amazing, so and so lively.

"I'm guessing this is your first time in Vegas?" He asked. I turned away from the window and looked at him in amazement.

"I might have problems with my memory but I **know **that this _definitely_ my first time in Las Vegas." I said to him before I turned my eyes back to the city of love.

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send in reviews they fuel my attractiveness... I mean creative spirit. Heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The** **Marvel** **characters** **do** **not** **belong** **to** **me.**

Chapter 3:What's Happening?

We pulled into the front of a massive hotel and casino. The pick up and drop off was full of people in expensive outfits and bell boys. The ceiling had baby angels painted on it like the 16th chapel. I could see the inside through the rounding glass doors. People looked more lively in the inside playing games,eating and drinking. There was lights and red everywhere. I looked around through the car window and Tony had gotten my attention.

"You know what I just realized. I didn't ask you where you lived. And know i'm here at a casino where a charity event is being held. And I happen to be highest on the guest list." He said looking at me. I was about to say something but he cut me off."You know what I think Pepper will understand why I was so late when I tell her I rescued a stranded teenager. To bad I half to turn all the way around.". He staring in front of him."She might not believe me though ..." He said trailing off.

"I could explain to her what happened." I said he just say Pepper? I blew out a breath.

"Good. Let's go." He said. I nodded and got it of the car. Robert came around and to me as a young man took his keys and got into his car than drove off to park it. Robert looked me up and down. Maybe you should get dressed... and a bath. I loomed down at myself and sure enough I was filthy. My Jean pants were covered in dirt smudges just like my salmon-colored jacket and my white t-shirt was. I looked at Robert.

"I think you're right." I said. let me take a shower and gave no clothes to put on. He went down to the party while I got all clean. I looked into the steamy mirror and observed my face. Clean and clear. I began thinking about how I was getting home on the way to the hotel room. But was stomped. I had no money,no phone and no ID. I couldn't call anyone because I've never bothered to memorize numbers. But i'm not handling this situation like normal people would. For some reason I feel calm about being on my own, like I'm on I had blow dried and brushed my hair I put on the regular jeans and graphic red t-shirt. Then I put on some clean socks and my shoes. I stood up and flipped my long dark hair over my shoulder and went to the door. I remembered that said that he would be at the betting tables. I went down the hall and looked for a stairwell. I hate elevators. They feel unnatural. I kept walking down the seemingly endless stairwell until I finally reached the lobby. When I came out the white door I had broken a few sweat thankfully no one could see it. The place was loud and exciting. There were people everywhere having fun or serving drinks. As I walked by a black jack table an old man gave me a weird look. I quickly looked a head and kept walking .We I hope he wasn't flirting with me,that's disgusting. I was looking for the movie star when a the sound of cheers came to my ears. There was a table packed with people. I have a feeling that I'm going to find there. I went over to the table and squeezed my way between people. And I saw him with a red head next to him as he was about to roll dice.

"Tony we should be really attending the ceremony." I heard a women say to him. Why did she call him Tony?

"Hold on Pepper. Just one more roll" He said. He rolled his dice and the host called out 24 black. Then the table cheered. He won again. Wow. When he turned away from the table a big guy picked up his chips and looked at me.

"Hey!It's you! You look better." He said to me than he turned to...Gwyneth Paltrow! They hang out together! "See pepper! I told you she was real!" He said and she nodded her head slowly.

"Hello.I'm Peppor Potts." She said holding out her hand to me. I took it with a confused .

"Hello." I said. That's not her name. She was about to ask me something when all of sudden a lot of people started screaming and rushing to the front of the casino. We all looked back to see what was going on but all there could be see was smoke and I heard growls that twisted my insides.

"What is that!?" I yell of the loud noise.

"I don't know! Tony?!" Gwyneth yelled.

"I'm already on it." said putting a heaving looking red and gold machinery on his chest. Does he actually think he's Iron.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him. Then the metal attached to his whole body. My eyes widened and I became speechless as I witnessed him become The Iron Man. He clicked his mask down and looked at us.

"You all should get out here to safety." He said. Then we all watched as some big ,mutated and wild looking dog came out of the smoke and roared. I instantly covered my ears. It was about to leap on the same old man who looked at me funny. But Iron man flew right into it. Crashing into the casino's wall and making another wave of dust. I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit, but everything slowed down and my knees fail me vision went black.

**Hello everybody! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love reading reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters or story.**

Chapter 4: The World They Live In

I opened my eyes to a low white metal ceiling. My body felt really heavy. I heard the clanking of metal to my right and slowly turned my head towards it. I saw a black haired man in uniform messing with things on a metal shelf. He turned his head back to me. Seeing me staring at him seemed to catch his attention. Crouching over he came towards me.

"Hello Miss. How are you feeling?" He asked. I opened my mouth and looked around me and saw that I was in a truck laying on a gurney. Then my memory kicked in. I remembered that giant monster at the hotel, the running, the screams...and, Iron man. I scrunched up my eyebrows and my breathing increased. Using my arms I lifted my upper body up slowly. The man by my side put his hand on my lower back and helped to sit my up.

"Take it easy." He said looking down at me with his brown eyes. I nodded while holding myself up with my arms. "Do you feel any pain or dizziness?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're outside the Bellagio, it was attacked by some creature. Your friends had dropped you off here. I was told that you had fainted." He said. I nodded. Laying here on this thing in the back of a truck was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Can I leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes, you can leave as soon as I examine you." He said. I slide my feet off of the gurney and sat there and let him listen to my heart and look at my eyes.

"You're all done. And you seem to be just fine." He said opening the door of the truck. Las Vegas had bright lights everywhere, I had no problem seeing a were so many people outside talking lively. Mostly cops and reporters.

"Okay. Thank you." I said getting down slowly. After I hopped out of the truck I saw that the hotel that I was in had gigantic whole in it's side. "Whoa..." I said. When I walked passed a group of young guys I over heard them talking about the event.

"Did you see the way Iron man hi that monster in the face! That was awesome!" A boy in a blue jacket said.

"Yeah! Oh did you see when the monster wrapped his tail around Iron man's leg and threw him into the air. Iron man just used his rockets to slam back down on it!" Another guy with a red hod-die said. And a couple feet away in the opposite direction was a blond reporter woman pretty much saying the same thing that they were. Iron man saved the day. How is this possible? How is Iron man real? I asked myself. I looked around wondering where the man that I had thought was Robert Downey Jr.. I couldn't see him anywhere but I did spot a certain red head, she was talking to a reporter. I looked down at the ground, then back at her. It didn't take long for me to decide to go talk to her. After the reporter went away I went up to her.

"Oh,hey it's you." She said." How are you feeling? You nearly hit the ground before." She said.

"Yeah, i'm okay now..." I said. I was trying to make a real conversation but my Gwyneth Paltrow's face was kind of distracting."Anyway, I wanted to tell Mr. Dow...I mean, Mr...Stark thank you." I said.

"Oh, i'm sure he knows it. Well, I better be off." She said as a black car came around beside her. I nodded. What am I going to do now?

"Hey Potts! Wait for me!" A voice said behind me. It was Robert...I mean Tony! Tony Stark! Now that I know,I saw him in a new light. I can't believe that this is happening. I saw that he was wearing another suit. He looked down at went as he passed me and went to stand next to... and hold the door open for her.

"Better late than ever Tony." She said looking at him then getting in the car.

"One of many things i'm known for." He said glancing at her. I felt like my time here has wound down and thought that I should say goodbye than leave. looked back at me.

"You know it's funny. We had a miniature road trip to Las Vegas and faced an attacked against some mutant dog... And I realize that i don't know your name." He said. Oh yeah..

"I'm Jessica. And I wanted to say thank you for saving me in that desert." I said.

"You're welcome. Good night Jess." He said as he got into the car.

"Bye." I said stepping away from the car. After it drove off I turned around back at the scene at hand. And I just stood there for about five minutes and people were now going home and the television crews were wrapping up. I sighed. How the heck am I going to survive in a state i've never been in? When I took a couple of steps forward someone caught my attention.

"So, how long do you plan to stand out here?" Someone asked me. I turned to my left and saw Tony Stark with his window down talking. He couldn't be talking to me now, could he? I looked around me and saw no one close by and pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" He asked sitting up so that he had a proper view of me through the window.I walked closer to the window.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I did drive you here. And I guess after everything I was required to take you home like I said I would. So come on." He said getting out of the car. I had no choice, I don't really have a place to go to. I tried to conceal a smile as I got in and waved at the lady named Pepper. I'm riding with Tony Stark. I thought. As we started to drive out of the hotels parking lot the driver spoke to me. I recognized him to be Tony's bodyguard from the movies with the odd name.

"So... Where are going?" He asked. I looked at my fore arm and thought...Of course nothing came up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I don't live here." I said.

"Okay, where do you live?" He asked.

"Miami." I said. The driver blew out a breath. I feel my seat mates looking at me.

"How did you get you get to Las Vegas than?" asked me and I looked at her.

"That's what worries me I don't know how I got here." I said.

**Hello readers! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel and all its characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 5: A Place to Go

Like for the fist time last week, I laid my head down in New York. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about how it happened.

_"Now if I remember correctly you that you said that you didn't know how you got there. But people just don't appear in the desert. Are you a run away?" Mr. Stark asked._

_"No! I could never do such a thing! I just, I just don't know." I said._

_"Give me your full name." He said._

_"Jessica Lillian Jones, why?" I said giving him a confused look._

_" Jarvis?" He asked. Jarvis..? I almost forgot about him._

_"All ready on it sir." He said . There was a short moment of silence until Jarvis spoke again. "It appears that there are no files on Jessica Lillian Jones of Miami, Florida." He said. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion._

_"Are you sure?" I asked the A.I. seriously. _

_"Positive , madam." Jarvis answered and I t__urned my head back to Tony._

_"What does that mean?" I asked him. I was starting to feel anxious._

_"It means that either that's not your real name, or you're an illegal alien." He said. I blew out a breath of frustration before I spoke again._

_"That is my name." I said in all seriousness looked at Tony who was taking his phone out of his pocket._

_"Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" He asked while he took the picture._

_"What are you doing?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Jarvis is going to do a world wide search of your face." He said. I put my head down to wait._

_"Sir?" Jarvis said and Tony hummed. "__Nothing has come up sir." Tony looked at me._

_" Jarvis are you sure?" Tony asked, even he looked uncertain of Jarvice's answer._

_"Yes sir." Jarvis said. My heart thumped in my chest for the short time between that answer and when I spoke again._

_"And what does that mean?" I asked worriedly. Tony turned to me._

_"You're not on any data base." He said._

_"I don't understand." I said shaking my head._

_"Outside this car you don't exist." He said as awkwardly as someone as nonchalant as him could. My chest squeezed at his statement and I took a deep breath through my nose and my neck started to feel restless. And then I looked forward at the front seat head cushion and folded my hands tightly into my lap."What about your parents names what are they?" He asked._

_"John and Sheryl." I said automatically, it's not that I didn't have hope it was just hard to get over the shock and surprise that came with hearing of my nonexistence._

_" Still nothing sir." Jarvis said. This time when he found nothing a place in my chest pained before I started to feel panicked. I started breathing as calming as I could and contain myself but then I started to move around to much. _

_"I don't feel so good."I said. I needed air, I needed to get out. I leaned my back and he as into my seat as hard as I could._

_"Maybe you should be still." Tony said then I saw from the side of my eye that Pepper had began to observe me more._

_"She's having a panicked attack, Happy pull over." She said. As soon as the car stopped I flew out of the car do to take a big breather. We were a ways from the lively part of the city and so the somewhat silent Navada night was calm and welcoming. I closed my eyes and let the fresh air fill my lungs. After I felt better I opened my eyes and began to breath normally again. I couldn't go back in that car yet, I just need to feel like like myself by myself for a minute. _

_When it was all out of my system I turned around . Although I was ready I just didn't want to be in that car. Not right now._

_"Are you alright now? " Happy asked. I sucked on a small silent breath before nodding._

_"Yes." I said before I crossed two yards back to the car and got back in. The car pulled of silently after I got back inside._

_"Thank you." I said._

_"You looked like you needed it." Pepper said. A full half of a minute went by before Tony spoke again._

_"You said that you didn't remember how you had got stranded in the desert, well what do you remember before that?" He asked. My mind went blink and so I started to think long and hard which caused my eyebrows to scrunched together. Tony and I could feel Pepper and Happy as well waiting for me to say something. _

_"Hold on..."I said looking down into my lap. A memory started to flood into my mind...it was me walking into my backyard, then the memory stopped. I loomed at Tony and Pepper. __  
><em>

_"I remember going into my backyard." I said. Tony 's eyebrows lifted a little._

_"That's it?" He asked._

_"Yeah... The rest is blink." I put my head down into my hands. I felt like I was going to cry, what else could I do. I far away from home without any money and any place to stay._

_"So what are your plans Mrs. Invisible?" Tony asked and I swear that nic__k name really annoyed me._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"You have someone to call?" I nodded and patted my clothes, oh yeah don't have a phone on me._

_"I don't have a phone." I said and Tony gave me his. I dialed my sister's number and it went to a much saying that the number was disconnected. I took calming breaths and handed it back to Tony._

_"Nothing?" Pepper asked._

_"Not even a ring." I said._

_"How is this possible?" She asked. I just sat there in silence and she turned to Tony._

_"We have meeting in the afternoon what are we going to do with her?" She thought she whispered silently. Tony then looked at me for a moment._

_" A lost legal adult yet teenager, the police would turn up with less than we had... Let's take her with us." Tony said nonchalantly and everyone including Happy looked at him."__Happy take us to the air port." Happy just took his eyes of the mirror and nodded._

_"Tony, she's a person not a puppy." Pepper almost hissed._

_"Yeah a homeless person, you always said I needed to do more charity work." He said. I was becoming increasingly nervous. What they were discussing as if I was it in the car was a big decision. Tony finally turned and faced me. "How do you feel about New York Jessica?" He asked._

_"I always wanted to go there." I said monotone, this was really unexpected._

_"Well tonight that's where we're headed." _

_When we were boarding the plane I looked out towards the city in goodbye and with slight nostalgia . So much has happened this night. I __Iwelcome in the desert stranded, was found by Robert Downey jr. ,ho turned out to be Tony Stark, Tony Stark in the other characters exists, still in shock about that keeping in the back of my mind when i'm really alone. And there's the icing on the top, I don't exist. _

_I took a breath before turning around and boarding the plane. I only road on a plane once and that was when I was little which I only barley remember. But I did okay on the ride over and was just like being in a small comfy room. I looked away from the window at Ms. Potts and she smiled at me in a comforting way in the chair near the front of the plane and I smiled back. Then I folded my hands in my lap before I turned to Tony when I heard him speak._

_"When I get back home i'm going to find where you came from." Tony said. There was no question that he was completely serious. Gratefulness opened up in me and also something else , a question as to why he would offer me this. If I didn't have a mind of my own or a heart to feel I would've never questioned it._

_" It's not that i'm not grateful because I really am. But why are you helping me?" I asked. It was still strange to know this person from only movies, but it helped to know that he kept around the people who changed him and that were good for him even when they were few of them. Happy saved his life. Pepper keeps him on track. Innocent people brought out the hero in him. But me? He found me on the side of the desert. He could've just took me to the police station so they could deal with me._

_"Because you look lost. You look like you need a nudge..." He said._

_"I still don't understand..."_

_"Well, petty recently I guess I fallen into that category. I didn't ask for help but when I needed the most thankfully it I was given something that I think that everyone know while. A nudge in the right direction. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't given that __nudge by someone else." He said. I nodded in understanding._

_"So I need a 'nudge' in the right direction?" I asked and He leaned his head to the side while swallowing scotch._

_"Yeah, something like that." He said._

_So he did. helped me. I traveled with Happy to South Florida and went back home. But when I got there I found that the only people that answered the door were not my family. They explained that they had lived in that house for years. I was to overwhelming, to shocking. To me I woke up, got dressed, and walked out that house two days ago. I couldn't take this and I didn't want to deal with this. _

_I found myself crying many times, in the shower , walking down the stairs... in the the back of my mind I knew that I had to adjust and get better but I couldn't just into we got back to New York I felt so numb. I was alone. It's not that I just didn't want to talk or eat, I just couldn't. I went straight back to the room Mr. Stark gave me until I could go home but clearly my stay there would be longer._

And so here I am. On a queen sized bed letting tears slide side ways on my face until I feel like putting myself back together. I'm clearly not in my own world anymore and i'm still dealing with it. I closed my eyes and felt this burning sensation on my hand. When I looked at it in it was a small flame as it laid loosely curled on my chest.I gasped and set up quickly and shook my hand like crazy. It went away but I still held my hand away from the rest of my body as far as my arms stretched out.

"Miss Jones, are you alright? I picked up a high rise in temperature in the room." Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine! I think..." I said hurriedly before looking at my hand again. " Jarvis, just a question. Nothing to read into. What are the odds of my hand catching on fire with no reason at all!?" I asked.

"None, madame." He answered. I smiled a little when he called me madame. Then I nodded my head at what he just said.

"Uh,Thank you Jarvis!" I said.

"Yes, madame...And by the way" He started. I lifted my head up towards the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"There is no need to shout I can hear voice tones even at hushed volumes." He said and I looked at the ground just a little embarrassed.

"Okay...got it." I said bringing my hand closer to me.

"Will that be all madame?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes."

After a couple of moments of silence I sat down and wiped my face before inspecting my hand again. Was that really fire I saw in my hand? It's not the first time my eyes lashes could have fooled me. That's most likely what it was, the shadow of my eyelashes mixed with the glare of light. And my whole body felt overheated anyway, which usually happens when I cry. Taking a few calming breathes I laid back down and quickly drifted off to sleep with swollen eyelids.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and took off the clothes that Pepper had bought for me and then I took a hot relaxing and contemplative shower. Of course I still feel terrible for not apparently existing so moments like these usually kept my thoughts going back to he things that constantly bother me. After I was done drying off and combing out my long dark brown hair I put on some regular clothes.

I came out of the room and went down stairs for something to eat. I was starving, hopefully there was at least a jot pocket around(dought it). On my way to the kitchen I saw a sweaty Happy and Mr. Stark coming down from the hallway. I wanted to turn back but it was already to late, I was in their sight. I noticed that Happy looked at Tony a certain way before he spoke.

"Well, I guess i'll be going home now Tony. I need a shower. See ya Jessica." He said heading out.

"Bye Happy. Hello ." I said walking to the kitchen. Happy had apparently left us in an awkward atmosphere. Dang it.

"Uh, hi...Happy told me what happened in Florida. Do you... ya know, want to talk about it?" He said coming into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. He sentences were stumbling out of his mouth. He was not used to this sort of thing and I knew I wasn't either. I put my hands in front of me and leaned on the kitchen counter facing away from him.

"I just want time to...adjust." I said.

"Okay, that I get. Just know I lost my parents to, not literally like you did, but still. If you need someone to relate to... Well, i'm your guy." He said. I nodded and smiled a watery smile as I tried to keep the tears down. It worked little. "And there's plenty of room to...so...ya know." Still turned away from him I nodded. As I heard him walking away I turned slightly towards him.

"Thank you."I said.

"You're welcome." He said and left. In all the places I could've popped up. It was the desert where he found me. Although I have come in to a most peculiar situation, I still have to say that I am lucky that Tony Stark found me, I thought to myself. I leaned off of the counter and went into the fridge Wwhich didn't have a lot of food.

What to make...? I narrowed my eyes and smirked as an idea came into my head.

"Hey Jarvis?" I called.

"Yes madame?" He answered.

"Give me at least ten recipes I could use with the foods and ingredients in this kitchen." I said.

"Yes madame."

**Hello my amazing readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please!Please!Please review! They keep my heart beating and make my brain functional! If you do Thor is going to give you a lap dance! When you show up to the palace in Asgard just don't mention my name!**

**P.S. Tony and Pepper are together. They will only be a friendship between him and Jessica.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Marvel world and it's characters don't belong to me.**

Ch 6: In the City

It was around eight o' clock when I had decided to grab some breakfast and get out of Tony's house. I was walking around in Central Park, just simply admiring the nature in it. I had always wanted to see what the appeal of the park was, and now I know. The trees were really big, green and very pleasing to the eyes. There were lots flowers everywhere and the air smelled really good. Not to mention there being a lot of people like me spending their free time here. Well I have free time all the time but still, it is the type a place you would come to when you wanted to hang out with your friends, or just walk around and think. For the last three weeks I have found that most of the time Tony is either not home or is in his garage building really loud sounding things that worry me wether or not the house will blow up. Anyway I have become a couch potato watching cartoons all of the time. But one day Tony asked me why didn't I just have Happy take me to a few places to get out and finally explore New York. It was cool at first but having Happy follow me around all the was definitely creepy. So I just told him to pick me when I called him. I looked around the park as the cool wind blew around me and then I spotted a picnic table near a pond to sit at. I went over and sat down just watching the nature. This month has been...a lot of things. I don't even know how to describe not being able to see my family everyday. And all of this...New York and Tony Stark. I feel like i'm stuck. I have no identification. It's not like I knew how to drive and am in need of a driver's license or anything. But when my identity was taken away I felt lost even more. Like I don't belong.  
>I sighed and sat there for a while.<p>

When I felt that I had enough of the scenery I got up and pulled out the cell phone that Tony gave me. I think he's hinting that I need to develop a personal life. As I was about Happy I saw from the corner of my eye this really buff blond running through the park. Hey, don't blame me. He was very eye catching. I have never scene a man that beautiful that was not on the cover of a magazine. When he ran passed me he looked up at me from the ground, his face was pulled in concentration. Then when our eyes met I saw that it was the face of Chris Evans I had went from smitten to shock so fast that gasp and I fell over the bench. I felt on of my legs twist and make some odd popping sound. Then the phone flew out of my hand and I fell on my back with a thud. Pain shot from my leg to my back and I had a raging headache pounding in my head. I turned my head until I felt pain shoot thought that as well. I opened my eyes slightly wondering how the heck did I manage to hurt myself so fast. Then a handsome face blocked my perfect view of the sky. Oh yeah...

"Are you alright?" Chris said sitting my top half up. I was still shock to see him and I was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're..." I whispered. He looked at the ground and than me.

"Yeah... Captain America." What..? I thought as I gently pulled a scowl.

"Captain America." I repeated gently he began to pull the rest of my body up by my shoulders. My body started to ache and pounding in pain.

"Yes but my real name is Steve." He said looking down at me. I guess he noticed the very painful expression I wore. "What's wrong?' he asked with an edge of urgency. It felt like being stabbed repeatedly in my back and my leg felt...cold. I couldn't really speak anymore because I was trying to get a hold of the pain but I couldn't. I didn't even bother holding my head up anymore it just fell back as I moaned in pain. He held my body away from him a little and started to look me over.

"What are you...?" I started to say in a breathless voice. He put a hand around my leg and I screamed in agony. Than he looked at me. I closed my eyes. I just wanted the pain to stop. I guess I just fell asleep some how.

"Your leg is broken..." Steve said than he had noticed that I clearly wasn't able to hear anything for awhile. After quickly calling 911 and telling them about the situation he than picked me up gently and carried me a way to a place where the ambulance could pick me up. So my phone was left behind.

**Hello the precious! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that I kept getting stuck on what to type. But this chapter opened away for me to keep it moving. I have ideas for other chapters now. Anyway bear with me for the future! Please review! I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Marvel world and it's characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 7: Meeting the Captain

I woke up feeling an insane amount of heat on my body. My eyes were still closed as I felt ripples of heat come over my body. Why am I so hot? I thought with a sleep head. Than I started to wake all the way up when I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes shot open to a white ceiling when I felt a spark of temperature so hot it could have been fire. I sat all the way up shaking my head around trying to get rid of the heat and thankfully it started to fade. I leaned against the wall and saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked at the doctor that was holding pictures in front of my bed, then at the nurse who had what looked like a pink hospital bucket with water in it.

"Are you okay?" The female nurse asked. Her brown eyebrows looked at me with concern. I gave her short and quick nods.

"Where am I?" I asked him, but it was the doctor who answered me.

"At New York Memorial. You had suffered a broken leg and you fainted. Thankfully a man by the name of..." He checked his clip board. "Steve Rodgers called the ambulance for you." He said. I matched up what he said with to what I remembered then I nodded while trying to toes. Big mistake. Because I was struck with pain down on my lower leg. Hmm. Only I could say that Captain America face get a broken leg. Then he started to talk about how they have to run a few test on me because I came in with a dangerously high temperature and they had to put my leg into a cast while trying to take my temperature down. I noticed then that the longer I stay up the cooler I got.

The the nurse tried to take down my information but I didn't give her any. I couldn't give her any. After going back and forth with me as to why this information was important the nurse finally give up and just took down my physical information instead of my family's back ground information then she left. I then put the television and sat up more to get a better view. To my side I just noticed a blue bag. My blue side purse. When I got it I looked for my phone so I could call Pepper or Happy. But then after dumping it out on the bed I didn't find it and thought back to where I had last had it out. Answer: At the park when I fainted. I sighed. How am I going to get back home? After a while I had decided to just go to where Tony works. I'm sure pepper will most likely be where is supposed to be. Hopefully when I get out of here i'm able to find the building. I turned my attention back to the television.

Maybe an hour of watch some old black and white show about a talking horse. A walked in the walked with his head held high and had a likeable straunt that eyes, but I respectfully looked at his handsome face. Captain America looked so admirable and also very sad. He looked at me with his charming blue eyes as I laid there on the hospital bed.

"Uh, hi." He said as if he wasn't used to spacial that much. And I bet that he wasn't. "I'm Steve..." I nodded.

"Captain America. I know." I said. And he gave me a smile and walked closer to my bed..

"It was quite a surprise when you recognized me." He said. I bet it was.

"Really. I'm surprised that people don't recognize you. You are like the world's first super hero." I said. He leaned his head to the side. "So... The doctors say that you were the one who them for me. Thank you." I said looking at him.

" I didn't expect to end up carrying someone to the ambulance when I got up this morning. But you're welcome ma'am." He said politely with a smile. I laughed at that.

"This morning I didn't think that I would ever be saved by Captain America. But it's not like i'm complaining." I said smiling and this time he laughed.

"So ,what's the verdict? If I may ask? The doctors said that they had to run some more test on you ?" He asked.

"Oh,that... Well when I got here apparently my body temperature was much more than dangerously high. So they said that they would check even though i'm to a normal temperature." I said and he nodded his head. Then he walked by my bed and looked down at my cast.

"How did you fall?" He asked looking up into my eyes. My lips broke out into a smile.

"I have had some big surprises thrown my way I guess I didn't really have time to prepare for another one." I said.

"So you normally faint?" He asked. My eyebrows knitted together. When I actually thought about it...

"No. No, I have never fainted in my life. Or broken a bone." I said. After all the things I did as a kid,jumping off of tall trucks and houses, playing as rough as I could with boys, something like this has never happened to me. However being as careless as I am...I knew that it would happen eventually. I just didn't think that it would be so easily done.

"Well i'm sorry to be the cause of them." He said jokingly.

"It's okay, I always wondered what a cast felt like..." I looked down at my cast and wiggled my toes as little as possible so I wouldn't feel any pain. "It feels like my leg is being smothered." I said looking back up at the hero. I don't usually joke with strangers but meeting the real Captain America was to awesome to act like regular old me. And I guess because of what I've been though...I could do nothing but come out of my shell a little. Surprisingly we talked for a while and it was about things that we both could relate to. Like what he thought about certain things of what was the future to him. And why the hack doesn't he date. Apparently he still doesn't get what most people are talking about. My response was..."What a coincidence most people don't know what i'm talking about!" And he just laughed . We weren't nearly done talking when visiting hours over.

"I guess time to me to get going. This, was nice." I smiled at him as he spoke."Talking to you I mean. Not you being in the hospital. I hope that leg heals up nicely... Bye." He said kind of awkwardly. I didn't really want him to go.

"You I haven't really been in New York long. I only know five people including the pizza delivery guys." I stopped myself before I reviled how completely lonely I was."Anyway if you want to just talk sometime?" I asked him. I have never dated because I have a fear of getting my heart broken. And so I never give out my number either. So this was a high level jump that my bravery was taking. Steve looked at me and nodded.

"Sure..." He said patting himself. Then he took out his cell phone from his pocket and opened it.

"I don't know my number but I can put yours in..." He said glancing at me.

"I lost my at the park. But hey,come here." I said. I took a pen out of my purse on the table as he walked to stand beside me. "I am terrible at learning numbers,including my own. But I learned that in the settings the cell phone's own number is listed. See." I said going to settings. Then I wrote down the number on my hand like I do most things that I don't want to forget.

"Hm...Thanks. For showing me that." Steve said.

"You're welcome." I said. Then we heard the door open and nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over." She said to Steve. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said Then he turned to me and nodded. "Goodnight." Then he turned to leave.

"I'll call you ." I said as he left. Well that was...Awesome. I laid down then stared at the mute television. The nurse came over to me. I leaned my head towards her.

"We can't find anything wrong with you that could have caused you to become so heated. So we're gonna just watch you over night and if everything's okay you can go home sometime tomorrow." She said. I smiled and nodded my head and then she left the room. I shut my eyes and thankfully I was able to fall asleep.

**Hello amazing readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please,please,please review and tell me what you think. The reviews that I have gotten have really to update as soon as possible. I didn't want to keep you eating long. Anyway, I hope that I hear from some of you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Marvel world.**

Chapter 8: Finding My Way

When I woke up the next morning I felt good...well except for the broken leg. I just had a well rested sleep, that's all. But all I could do in that hospital room was sit up in the bed thinking. I sighed softly. What was I gonna do now that I the clues of this world just matched up a little. Not only do I know Tony Stark but Captain America as well? This is beyond anything that I have ever imagined. My thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came back into my room. I looked up when she entered.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked coming over to me.

"I feel okay." I said as she started checking my vitals and the monitors. I took a breath as she did this.

"Everything seems alright. But let's just take one more test just to be sure." She said looking down at me. I wanted to complain but if she found it necessary for my health, I just had to go through with it.

"Mhm." Was the noise I made as a response. The nurse then smiled at me.

"Okay, the doctor will be right in with you." She said leaving the room. I watched the door for a couple of seconds after she left. I sighed loudly as I begin to think about ho was going to get back into contact. Today I have to Tony 's job. I hope I don't get lost. As a I laid there in bed I started to notice how tight and uncomfortable my bladder felt. Gotta go relieve myself. I used a lot of strength to stand up on one foot and hop to the restroom.I only fell back when I was at the end of the bed, but I pushed myself back up and managed to make it.

After the doctor came back, him and the nurse ran one of those important test that they had subjected me to the day before. It didn't last long but it was suspenseful. I kept wondering what if they found something this time. But lucky for me they didn't. So now here I am in a wheel chair and discharged.

I rolled out of the hospital accompanied by a male nurse. When we came out to the parking lot I remembered that I could see Stark Industries in the distance from my window. Obviously it was very far. But hat's where I needed to get to. The nurse helped me out of the wheel chair and on to the crutches that they had given me. I turned around slightly to the male nurse.

"Thank you for helping me." I said awkwardly. He nodded his head and smiled.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day miss." He said. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Bye." I said. Then I walked to the sidewalk and waited for the light to turn red. When the light changed I leaned over the road slightly to watch for cars. I saw that there were none coming and crossed the street as carefully as I could. On this street it had apartments that were made out of red bricks. Using my crutches I walked down the sidewalk in front of the apartments.

A man that was walking his German shepherd looked at me in pity and gave me a small smile. Oh come on! I only have a broken leg! I really need to get to Stark industries. A couple of feet away a city bus stopped to load and unload passengers. I walked over to the door opening and looked up at the female driver.

"Excuse me, does this bus go near near Stark Industries?" I asked her. She down at me.

"Yeah, sure it does. But it doesn't stop there so you will need to get off before we pass it." She said. I nodded to her.

"Okay. How much is the fair?" I asked.

"85 cents." She responded. I reached into my bed hoping for loose change which was all that I had to my name. Thankfully I had found the right amount and put it into the toll. When the bus started moving I held onto the buses wall while trying to keep my crutches up. The I sat down on the seat closest to the door. The bus ride took about ten minutes before the driver alerted me that the next stop would be the last one before we passed Stark Industries. So I pulled on the rope.

After I got off the bus I found myself in front of an cafe. I looked up at the Stark Industries building. I wasn't that far, maybe a 5 minute walk away. I wasn't far from the bus stop when a piece of the ground decided that it wanted to be higher then the rest and tripped me. Now normally I easily catch myself when this happens. However being on crutches I landed awkwardly on my good knee while I concentrated on not hurting the other one and held it out. My crutches were in the back of me like I was skiing.

I groaned sadly at myself. I needed help. But I have no one to help me. I guess I'll to suck it up. Cheer up, I thought to myself. Stark Industries was not that away. As I tried to right the crutches a pair came into view. I looked up to see who they belonged to. And it was Captain America! He bent down to me to be somewhat eye level with me.

"Need help?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes." I said. Then he lifted me onto my crutches by my arm pits. "whoa." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem. You looked like really needed it. " He said.

"I did." I said. After that I wasn't sure where we should take the conversation. Luckily my stomach can since things like this. It rumbled loudly and Steve looked down at it.

"Sorry." I apologized. I have a tendency to do that for things that I have no control over. I know weird right?

"No, it 's alright..." Steve said, then he looked back at the cafe. "I was gonna have lunch, uh, would you like to join me? I already have a table." He said. He looked like he half expected me to reject I only had breakfast at the hospital. And that was hours before I was discharged.

"Yes! I mean yes. I would really like that..." Then I remembered that I was...well for lack of a better word, broke."I mean, I can't. I don't have any money." I said to him. He shook his head.

"No, I invited you. My treat." He said. I looked up him in surprise. No one has ever offered to buy lunch for me before. He was so nice. I smiled widely at him.

"Thank you so much Steve!" I said, and Steve smiled back at me.

"No, it's really good to have company for a table's right over here." He said guiding me the table.

**Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, just yesterday I figured out a way to keep the story going. Please, please, please Review! I love to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Marvel world and it's characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 9: A Friend to Help me Home

After Steve helped me to my chair I sat down and thanked him. Then I watched him as he sat down in his own seat and looked crossed the small round table to me and he gave me a small smile. I slightly took a deep breath to calm down a bit because I never been in this sorta situation, out with a guy eating food. This is probably the closest I had come to having a date.

I gave him a small smile in return and I looked down at the marinated single sheet menu and started to read it. It's not that I don't want to stare at Steve Rodgers eyes all day its just that I would become too nervous to and it will just end up extremely awkward.

I decided to go with something light so I chose Caesar salad. When I put the menu down and looked straight at Steve. He looked like he had already decided what he wanted to order. But it looked like he didn't even touch his menu. Just when I was about to finally strike up a conversation a blonde waitress came to our table with a wide a wide smile on your face.

"Hello, my name is Betty and i'll be your server. What can I get you?" She asked us. Steve looked at me to order first.

"Uh, I'll have a Caesar salad, a strawberry smoothie, and a water." I said. She nodded and wrote it down. When it was time for her to turn her attention towards Steve, she didn't look like she mind it one bit.

"And what can I get for you?" She asked him nicely. I don't think that he noticed that she was hitting on him.

" I'll have a hamburger and a Coke." He said. The waitress smiled at him again and wrote down his order.

"Got it. I'll be right back with your orders." She said smiling at him and then she left. Steve looked at me as I smiled at his obviousness.

"What?" He asked. I hid my smile and shook my head. He smiled and looked at the cars as they passed by. I decided that now was a nice time to try and start a conversation.

"You must order a hamburger often." I said. Steve looked at me and question. Silly start to a conversation I know but I never said that I was a pro at them. "You didn't seem to look at your menu." I said.

"I guess i'm a habit type of guy." He said and I nodded thinking about it.

"Makes sense." I said. He looked at me in a way that told me to continue and at first I hesitated to because it was luckily something that bothered him."Well considering what you've been through, most likely you would want to have something constant and stable and well American: A nice cheese burger." I finished.

"Never thought of it that way before." He said. I shrugged and looked up both my eyes were drawn to Stark Industries.

"Yeah a lot of people sit at this table just to see him fly by." The waitress said coming back with our food. But she wasn't speaking to me, Steve was also looking at the building. Then he looked away from and at her in question. "You're waiting for Iron Man right?" She asked him as she set the food on the table.

"Does he fly by often?" He asked he asked her. He was waiting to see Tony? Why? I wondered.

"Sometimes. But not today." She said before walking away. Steve nodded then he sat up straight to eat.

"You were waiting for Iron Man?" I asked. Steve looked at me and thought about his words before he spoke.

"Not really." He said shaking his head lightly. "I'm looking for the man without the suit." He said. Now that confused me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew his father. I wonder if he's anything like him. But based on what I've heard, I don't think so." He said, and I nodded at him in understanding. Steve took a bite of his burger, so I started to eat as well and boy was I starving. The food was really good and I tried to take my time as much as possible which still wasn't slow eating.

When we finished our lunch Steve paid the bill then he helped me up on my crutches. I think he may be the nicest guy ever. Seriously, he's like an adult model boy scout.

"So where are you headed?" Steve asked.

"Stark Industries." I said.

"Stark Industries? What's there?" He asked as we walked away from the cafe.

"I know people there that will take me home." I said. Steve looked down at me confused.

"Why can't you use a cell phone? Everyone has one i'm told." He said.

"I lost it . And I never bothered to learn one of the three numbers in it." I said. Shameful, I know.

"Oh. Well still, let me walk you there." He said. I smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that Steve." I said.

"I know, but I want to." He said. I nodded at him. I never had a guy want to walk me anywhere before. But then again I'm walking to Stark Industries with Captain America. That's not something a lot of people can say.

As we walked by a children's park I started to feel very hot again. Why does this keep happening to me? Steve looked at me with a worried expression when I stopped walking and started to sway back and forth.

"Jessica, are you alright ?" He asked. I shook my head gently and fell forward. Steve caught me in his arms while the crutches fell out from under mine. I leaned back into him as he sat us down on a park bench.

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I feel hot, it'll pass." I breathed. My hands felt like they were burning, so I looked down at them. And sure enough red showed through my light brown skin. I felt a light tingle on the fingers of my right hand. I looked at it confused and lifted it up. On my pointer and middle finger were two small flames arose as if they were lit matches. I gasped and shook my hand while blowing harshly on it. When the fire was gone I looked at Steve, he had this determined look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel hot. And sometimes this happens." I said to him. I felt a lump in my throat and wanted to cry. I was scared and I didn't understand what was happening to me. I shook my head gently and sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but you should keep it to yourself. There are alot of people out there who try to to get their hands on people like you." He said. Which was the truth. In this world people with extended abilities were treated like animals and used. And it scared me that now I had fallen into that category. When Steve looked away from my hand he saw the worried look on my face.

"Don't worry no ones gonna take you, as long as I'm around." He said sounding every bit of a hero like he was. His blue eyes looked into my brown eyes with a promise. His presence made me feel safer and I believed in him.

"Thank you." I said and he gave me a nod.

"Now, do you still feel hot?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it passed just like it always does." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to go get your crutches." He said. After he collected them he handed them to me. "Here you go." I put them under my arms and he helped me to stand up again. "Let's go." Steve said putting a hand on the small of my back. I nodded to him and we made our way towards Stark Industries.

The place was huge, I had never been inside before. I have however waited for Pepper to come out and so we could go shopping. Steve opened one of the front doors for me and I smiled at him before entering. The building looked very modern and classy.

Just when we were about to go to the front desk Pepper came out of the elevator.

"Miss Potts!" I called catching her attention while she was heading towards the door. She turned around and saw me then walking fast she came over to me.

"Jessica! Where have you been!? What happened to your leg?!" She said with a lot of concern.

"I had an accident at the park and had to go to the hospital." I explained.

"What kind of an accident?! Wait, what am I doing? We have to call Tony, he's been worried sick about you. Jarvis traced you but all Happy found was your cell phone in the park. We thought you could have been kidnapped." She said.

"Tony was really worried about me. Which I know that he would, but how much damage have I done?" I asked.

"We had been searching for you non stop." She said.

"I'm so sorry. I would have called but I must have dropped my phone when I fainted." I said. She took a calming breath and looked like she was going to say something else but the charming blonde that was standing slightly behind me finally caught her interest. I looked back at Steve who was standing there awkwardly.

"Miss Potts, this is Steve. He took me to the hospital and helped me to get back here." I said. She looked at me for a second then back at him.

"Really?" I nodded. "My name is Pepper Potts. Thank you for taking care of Jessica. We were so worried about her." She said holding out her hand to him. Steve took it.

"Oh you're welcome. But I really enjoy her company." He said. Shaking her hand. Peppers lifted an eyebrow at this and nodded. Steve looked down at me. "Well I'm sorry to say this ladies but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Miss Potts. Jessica, be careful. And... I guess I'll talk to you later?" He said. I nodded.

"Bye Steve." I said. Then he walked out of the double doors. Miss Potts looked at me.

"Now let's get you home." She said. she has a car waiting for us outside and we got in and drove off. Pepper dialed a number and put her phone up to her ear. "Hey Tony...yeah I found her. Well she technically found me...No we're on our way over right now...Okay bye." She said. She looked over at me knowing that I was watching her the entire time.

"What do you think he's going to say? I asked.

"I don't has never been one for handling things like this, but he was very worried about you. He didn't sleep at all last night. He just flew around the city." She said.

"Oh." Was my response to that. I looked out the window thinking about what Pepper just said. I hope he isn't too mad. When we arrived at Tony's house there was this small built up of suspense as I wondered what he was going to do. Pepper opened the door for me and I walked into the house.

"It's okay Jarvis. Thanks." I said.

"Where is she?!" I heard from down the hall way. I looked over and saw Tony coming into the living room.

"You're in crutches! Pepper! You didn't tell me that she was in crutches!" Tony said loudly coming over to us.

"Tony, calm down. I'm standing right next to you." She said taking his arm. He nodded his head while he stared at the wall. Then he turned back to look at me.

"What happened?" He asked. I was a already a bit taken back by how worried he was.

"Tony we should all sit down first." Pepper said. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something any which he did.

"Sure let's all sit down." He said. Most of the time he just says things to be the last one talking. Tony then headed over to the couch and Pepper and I followed after him. When we sat down I proceeded to tell them what happened to me from start to finish. Minus the flames on the my fingers. I think that it would be best to continue to be silent about it.

By the end of the day it was decided that I would ware a special bracelet that tracked me. Which was kind of missed up, even Pepper didn't fight him much on that. I was only missing for one day people. I wasn't an escaped convict.

**Hello my wonderful readers! I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it. And a special shout out to Rubi Yuki for being such a great reviewer! Thank you! Oh! And don't forget to review this chapter! Reviews really do push me to write more. So, see you guys next time! Review my pretties!**


	10. Chapter 10

**None of Marvel 's characters or its world belongs to me.**

**Two and a half months after the previous chapter.**

Chapter 10: Date Ready

I woke up this morning feeling the same way I have felt for the last couple of months, unsettled. It's hard for my mind and my heart to understand why this whole other worldly situation has happened to me and how now it is just a struggle to deal with it. But thankfully with each day that passes everything around me become more and more familiar, it has became easier to breathe. My senses slowly fooled themselves into thinking that I actually belong here, well it's better than having skirmish awkward feelings.

Tony has been very welcoming since I came here and he doesn't shun me at all. I know that he doesn't seem like it but he's a creature of habit, just unorthodox habits, either way I got use to him. Sometimes he pries but not as much as other people, you would think that he actually cared about pushing my emotional complicity to far, not! He's been working on multiple projects of his, it only seems like he's working on one to Pepper but she doesn't know half of the questionable things that he does. Whenever I see him doing or carrying something not so normal for most people to do or carry around we just share a brief eye contact and I know that whatever he is doing I don't utter a word about it to certain people until he does.

I have learned a lot about him and his work while i've been here. He barely eats but when he does it's a mountain of things from Burger King. He wears the same clothes for days even if he showers, which is the only thing he does regularly. And even when he's so far in his own zone calculating he can have entire conversations and do other things. To sum it up you wouldn't think that he was a billionaire if you were to only look at his habit,which only really makes him even more interesting.

Steve and I haven't seen each other since I broke my leg when I got surprised from seeing him at the we do talk over the phone at least twice a day and sometimes I think that he's on some kind of mission because when ever I ask him about what he's doing he would only tell me that it's hard to explain. We don't talk about any and everything but of course we I haven't actually seen him since the day I broke my leg and you wouldn't believe that a couple of days later I broke my left arm.

I turned my face away from the beautiful view of the city at my window and rolled over to get out of bed. The carpet tickled my feet all the way until I got to the bathroom. I was wasn't sleepy anymore but I did like to refresh myself in the morning time so eased out of my clothes and let them drop onto the floor. I walked into the shower and relaxed once I pressed the button for the shower sprays on the two walls. When I finished I went back into my room dried off and and I started to get dressed for the day.

As I zipped up my light blue jeans my phone started to ring so I picked up from my bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Jessica, it's Steve."

"Oh hi Steve, what's up?" I said.

"Well i'll be back in the city tonight I was wondering if you would like to...ya know catch a movie?" He said. That was unexpected, I have never been asked out before and right now all I could manage was keeping my mouth open and surprise.

"Jessica?" He said causing my already pounding heart to thud, he might have became worried over my lack of response.

"Sure...okay, when?" I asked nervously.

"Really?" He asked like he didn't expect me to agree, why wouldn't I?

"Yes." I said in a course way.

"Great, how about a movie at the Alamo Drafthouse Cinema? I could pick you up at 7 o'clock?" He asked.

"Sure, but I think that we should meet there. You can't really get to my house without using GPS and it's not exactly located in any neighborhoods." I said honestly as I looked at he view of the city through my window.

"All right we can meet there." He said.

"Great, so I guess i'll see you at six." I said with an excited smile.

"See you at six Jessica." He said. After that I expected him to hang up and I think that he thought he did too because I was hearing other voices in the background.

"_Hey everybody! The captain just scored a date!_" Someone yelled and my eyes looked from left to right wondering who it was.

"_Way to go captain!_" I heard someone else say and it was accompanied by cheering.

"_Really guys?_" I heard Steve say.

"_What, they're just proud that you're finally putting yourself out there._" I heard a woman say. Who was she? I wondered did I know her.

"_Yeah but they didn't have to ease drop."_ He said. And I realized that what I was doing could be called that so I was just going to end the call right there, however...I didn't.

"_Sorry capt, we've been holding bets to see when you were going to finally get a date._" I heard the first guy from before say.

"_Really? Who won?_" Steve said in not so entertained way.

"_I did, pay up._" The women said.

"_So what does the lucky lady look like? On a scale from 1 to 10?_" The guy from before asked.

"_She's beautiful and that's all you need to know._" Steve said and I almost died right then and there, okay Jessica hang up the phone, and this time I did. Okay...ease dropping just made me incredibly nervous about tonight. What was I even going to wear? I looked over at my open closet and it hit me that all my outfits were either casual clothes or extravagant dresses for benefits that Pepper and Tony would take me to, when I felt like going or when I needed to get out of the house and Pepper forced me to go.

I've never been a big shopper but right now I wanted to wear something nice for my first date. Hmm... I wonder is Pepper here yet? I decided to go downstairs and check for her and when the living room was in sight I saw Tony with his arms around her. I was just about to turn around and give them so privacy but Pepper saw me before I could walk back upstairs.

"Good morning Jessica." People said with her usual nice smile. I put my hand on the railing and turned around to face them with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Pepper. Morning Tony." I said while coming down the stairs to meet them face to face.

"Morning Jess. So tell me something." Tony said to me I wonder where this is going.

"Yes..?" I said carefully.

"I say that another tie event this month and Peppers says it necessary to who's right

"Are you really using her as

"Yup. Jessica?" He asked.

"I guess which ever benefits you more..?" I told him my answer like a question.

"Exactly. People live longer with love and affection from their spouses not wasting time meeting sweaty people basically after your money." Tony said.

"Uh...whats going on?" I asked. Pepper smiled and looked to me with an easing going, worry free expression.

"What's going on is you need a new dress." She said.

"Yes, how did you know that. Have you two been listening to the conversations I have on my cell phone." I said looking towards Tony.

"No. not anymore. But Pepper seems to think that it's necessary to have another charity event so close to the last one we had, which its not." Tony said as if he was giving his side of the case to the court.

"It is. But Jessica, you need a dress for something else?" Pepper asked me.

"Yes... I have a date.'' I said before I bit my lower lip. In the back of my mind I wondered why didn't Tony answer my question.

"With who?" Tony asked. Pepper seemed to be searching through her memory.

"Was it someone from one of the charity events?" She asked.

"Oh no." I said surprised that she would ask that. Nearly every guy I met was a total ass. Yes I said ass. You would think with all that money they could afford manners.

"Lets see...Oh!I bet its with Mr. tall,blond and handsome." She said. I'm not surprised that she got it right Steve isn't someone that is easily forgotten.

"_Who_?" Tony asked.

"The guy that helped her when she broke her leg." Pepper said.

"Oh yeah...I sent him a gift basket. _He couldn't just except that_." Tony said.

"Tony." Pepper said 'in a leave it alone' voice. So he turned around and headed to the kitchen mumbling. Pepper turned back to me.

"So when are you going out with him?" She asked me with a smile. I swear when it comes to boys she's like my high school best friend. To bad the more we talked about this the more nervous I got.

"Tomorrow at 7." I said with a nod of my head, but Pepper frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I guess you forgot that I told you last week that tomorrow is the event." She said. Oh crap.

"Oh god, I did. I forgot all about it." I said and then I put my hand on my forehead. Pepper sighed lightly.

"No it's fine. I have less time then I would like to help with this, but we will make this work. Besides it's all worth it when you're not just roaming around the city but willingly going out and doing something with someone." She said with a smile.

"I'm not antisocial." I stated.

"I didn't ask." But the look on her face said that she was thinking it. I knew that she was worried about me, its the whole reason she would badger me to go to events with her and Tony. There was a moment before she spoke again.

"Okay, we better get going."

"Alright. Where are we going?" I asked. I was so excited to go on my first shopping trip for a date. I may be eighteen but I feel so grown up right now. To bad my own mother couldn't help me. I quickly dismissed the thought and put my attention fully back on Pepper.

"A place that will take care of everything my dear Jessica." She said. 'Everything'? I wondered before following her out the front door.

**~Time Leap**

After a while of driving though the city in silence I sensed that Pepper was looking at me.

"Yes Pepper?" I asked her casually when I turned my head around and faced her.

"Well..?" She started as if hinting at something.

"Well...What?" I said hinting that I did not know what she was hinting at.

"Do I have to force out when did you start dating? I haven't heard much from this Steve since I met him and now you're _together_."

"Not together This is our first date." I said.

"Oh first date. The first date phase is the best you know.

"Not really." I said. I've never heard of that before.

"Yes really." She said jokingly. She looked at me then back to the road for a couple seconds like she was piecing something together.

I remained silent.

"This is is your first date?" She stated more than asked.

"Yes." I answered simply because I felt a little self conscious.

"Ever." She continued to make sure.

"Yup." I said.

"Then everything will have to be perfect." She with a big smile.

"We don't have to go all out for this Pepper." I said.

"You have to be kidding, when will you ever have a very first date again?" She asked.

"Never?"

"Exactly... But it is after all your choice. Do you want to keep it simple?" She asked me. I could by the way that she looked at me that she wanted me to say no. I thought about how I usually miss out om stuff like graduation ceremony, homecoming, and prom all because I just wasn't into it. I wish I would have said yes not only to make memories but for my mom. Memories like that were as much for parents than they were for adolescents. I wish I gave in for my mom. Not much was different for Pepper she already begged me to go with her and Tony to benefits and parties, maybe this one time I won't put up a fight.

"Okay..?" I said.

"Okay? That sounds like a question. Look i'm not forcing you to do anything Jess." She said.

"No seriously. I want to go all out for this. I'm willingly asking you to please help me to get ready for my first date in any way you can." I said and she gave me a big smile.

"Alright, that's just what i'm going to do." She said. I could've said no but I didn't want to this time. She was the one helping me out and I was grateful. And hey I couldn't complain lots of girl would most likely did the same thing on their first date too. This is going to be so much _fun_.

When we got to the store an associate with wavy brown hair and a pleasant smile greeted us at the door. And apparently pepper and her knew each other.

"Hello Pepper!" The lady said with a smile.

"Hello Cheryl!" Pepper said before they held each others hands and began to chat like old high school friends. They brought almost a playful atmosphere around us as they excitedly complimented each other. When they were done Pepper turned to me and took my hand.

"This is my friend Jessica, she has an important date tonight. I need your help making her perfect for it, the works." Pepper said.

"Hello Jessica." Cheryl said.

"Hello." I said shyly. Oh gosh why do I feel like a little girl, i'm adult! Speak up Jess! "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. Are you ready to for what we have in store for you?" She asked me. Somehow I don't think i'm just walking away with a dress.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I said honestly, there is no preparing for this.

**~Eight Dresses Later**

I was not happy with Pepper right now. I hate trying on clothes, it's so continuous and boring. I guess the reason that I didn't complain was because Pepper was doing this for me to make my first date the perfect night... Okay that's not the only reason. My main reason is that I really want to impress Steve. It's not only because he is Captain America but he's as sweet as he is strong, and I find that really attractive.

Thinking of Steve made me feel kind of bashful. I knew this not only because of the butterflies I felt, but also the heat that pooled to my cheeks. Then suddenly as quickly as the heat came it intensified and not only on my cheeks but it spread to my back and my hands as well. I knew what was happening and it had nothing to do with my feelings for Steve. I lifted my hand up to see if the fire would and it did. Flames arose from the tips of my finger then it started to cover most of my hand. I shook it and tried to get it to blow out but every time I did it would immediately come back.

"Come on, come on. Not now. " I whined. How was I going to explain myself if I ruined this dress.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Pepper asked form out side of the door.

"No, I need a little help." I said. I put my hand away from the dress and lied, something that my secret ability was making me become really good at.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just 'that time' Pepper." I stated.

"That time'?..Oh! Oh! Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Some pads would be more than appreciated." I said blowing at my hand soundlessly.

"Okay, i'll be right. Don't go anywhere." She said.

"I won't." I said. After I heard her leave I started to wave my hand again. "Come on, go out." I sighed before I stated to repeatedly breath in and out slowly and then I sat down to repeat the process.

"Be at peace. It's okay everything's going to be okay. Nothing is wrong. Relax." I told myself and it was working. I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes as I controlled my breathing. It wasn't long until my entire body felt like it was back to normal so I looked at my hand. The fire was gone. I shook off what just happened and stood up.

"Jessica?" I jumped when I heard Pepper call my name and knocked from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" I said.

"I have your things right here, could you open the door?" She said.

"Okay." I unlocked the door and she handed me the pads in a bag before she left the changing room. I opened the box and took out one rapped and put into the pocket of my jeans. After that I sighed and finally put on the last dress I had in here

"Hmm. Not bad."

When I came out Pepper lit up brighter than when she saw any of the other dresses.

"Now this only is just lovely. It brings out your curves and it's not too show. And the light color really compliments you." Cheryl said.

"Thank you. What about you, do you like it Pepper?" I asked her.

"I love it. It's the one, the perfect dress. You look beautiful. It's just causal and pretty enough for the occasion." She stated looking at happily before she looked back up to my face. "But what do you think about it?" She asked.

"Its beautiful and it's actually comfortable. I like it a lot more then the others." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely." I said before picking up the part of the dress near my mid-thigh and swung it gently. Then I turned around and looked in the mirror and watched the bottom part flow gently through the air. The dress had a black strapped top and a flowing salmon colored bottom, I almost felt embarrassed because of how good this dress made me look.

"Okay, than we'll take it Cheryl." Pepper said before she turned to me. "After this we will do the finishing touches on the second floor.."

"Hm? Finishing touches? The second floor?" I asked and then I turned to Pepper and Cheryl who had excited smiles on their faces "What's on the second floor?"

"We have a spa and salon on the second floor." Cheryl said proudly.

"This is why I love this place." Pepper said. Why do I feel like I have been tricked?

For the next three hours I found out that beauty knows no pain, but I do.

**Hello my wonderful readers! I know that it has been almost a year since I have updated but it was a very stressful and busy year. I hope that I am able to dive into this story and finish it, it hasn't really left off yet for when things really start happening to the main character. Thank you all for sticking it out and still holding on. And I hope that we will all stick it out to the very end.**


End file.
